Un jour Pâqu'omme les autres
by ncistivafic
Summary: One-shot. Tony et Ziva ont deux enfants à qui il arrive quelque chose d'extraordinaire lors du jour de Pâques. Le titre est un peu tordu mais il va avec le délire dans lequel je suis partie en écrivant. J'espère qu'il vous fera rire ! Reviewez ! ;


Un jour Pâques-omme les autres.

Dimanche 24 Avril 2011, 11h15

_En ce dimanche festif de Pâques, une maman prépare un gâteau sous l'œil attentif de ses enfants : Ilona, l'ainée, âgée de cinq ans et Vincenzo, le petit dernier âgée de trois ans et demi._

- Maman !

- Oui ma chérie ?

- Je pourrais lécher les cuillères après ?

- Oui, mais tu partages avec ton frère. Dit-elle en souriant.

- D'accord…

- Maman…

Le petit Vincenzo, cheveux châtains et fins, yeux noirs, fixa avec inquiétude sa maman de son mignon regard enfantin.

- Oui mon trésor ?

- Est-ce que tu crois que les lapins vont passer ?

La jeune femme regarda à l'extérieur malgré l'heure le ciel était obscur et la pluie tombait à verse depuis deux heures déjà, et elle avait été obligée d'allumer les lumières.

- Je ne sais pas…

Elle embrassa la tête du petit et fixa un instant le téléphone d'un air inquiet.

- Ilona ?

- Oui maman ?

- Tu peux garder ton frère trente minutes ? Je vais jusque chez Tata Jenny pour savoir si elle vient toujours avec ses enfants pour la chasse des œufs qu'apporteront les lapins cet après-midi.

- Bien sur.

La petite Ilona était déjà assez mûre dans sa tête et très jolie avec ses petites boucles brunes qui étaient toujours en mouvement car elle-même ne tenait pas en place et avait toujours besoin de bouger et de faire des bêtises avec son frère qu'elle appréciait énormément. Néanmoins, elle savait aussi être sage et sa maman savait qu'elle pouvait lui laisser garder son frère en toute sécurité.

- Tu n'ouvres à personne, je ferme à clef, et s'il y a un problème appelle moi sur mon portable, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Je vous aime mes chéris.

Elle embrassa ses deux enfants et partit sous la pluie battante jusqu'à sa voiture afin de se rendre chez son amie Jenny.

Dans la maison, les minutes s'égrenaient lentement. Pour occuper son frère, Ilona avait sortit deux grandes feuilles de papier qu'elle avait déposé sur la table en l'ayant au préalable recouverte de papier journal. Elle avait ensuite sortit de l'eau, des pinceaux et de la peinture cela faisait déjà dix minutes que les deux enfants peignaient calmement, lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit d'une voiture sur le gravier dans la cour de la maison. Les deux enfants se regardèrent. Il était encore trop tôt pour que leur maman revienne. Au même moment, un éclair illumina la pièce suivit d'un violent coup de tonnerre. Aussitôt, la lumière s'éteignit et ils se retrouvèrent plongés dans l'obscurité. Vincenzo s'était déjà réfugié sur les genoux de sa sœur, complètement affolé. Il la regardait anxieusement et silencieusement attendant une éventuelle solution de sa part. Ilona quant à elle tentait de garder son calme pour éviter d'effrayer encore plus son frère. Elle lui dit :

- Tu te rappelles de l'histoire que maman nous a lu l'autre jour ? Tu sais : le loup, la chèvre, et les biquets…

Il hocha la tête affirmativement.

- Et bien nous allons jouer à cette histoire. On dirait que l'inconnu qui arrive dehors serait le méchant loup qui veut nous manger et que nous on serait les biquets seuls dans leur maison. Le but du jeu est de faire tellement de pièges de la porte d'entrée jusqu'à la salle à manger, que le loup ne pourra pas arriver jusqu'à nous. D'accord ?

L'idée plut au petit qui accepta, oubliant le danger imminent venant de l'extérieur. Ils mirent donc en scène leurs idées les plus folles pour se protéger de l'inconnu qu'ils ne voyaient pas à cause de l'obscurité mais qu'ils entendaient tout de même avancer sur le petit chemin menant à la porte d'entrée. Cinq minutes plus tard, la poignée de la porte tourna, et cette dernière s'ouvrit, laissant place à un homme plutôt grand, dont ils ne distinguaient pas les traits, et d'une carrure assez impressionnante pour deux enfants hauts comme trois pommes. Le contexte n'était pas plus rassurant puisque le tonnerre grondait toujours, et que les éclairs fusaient de temps à autre. L'homme avança d'un pas et buta contre une chaise en équilibre qui tomba sur une corde qui elle-même retenait une poêle à frire qu'il se reçut en pleine figure. L'homme chancela, fit quelques pas en titubant et s'accrocha les pieds dans une corde tendue au milieu du passage. Il s'écroula de tout son long et tomba la tête la première dans un grand pot de peinture que les enfants avaient récupéré au grenier. Aussitôt, les deux enfants se jetèrent en criant comme des fous sur lui. Ilona le frappait de toutes ses forces, qui étaient plutôt bien développées pour une petite fille de son âge, tandis que son petit frère entortillait à l'aide d'une corde, l'homme, en tournant au tour de lui. Celui-ci se débattait comme il pouvait, c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup vu qu'il ne s'attendait pas à un tel assaut. A ce moment là, la maman revint et ne voyant pas de lumière, la porte ouverte et entendant ses enfants crier elle sortit son arme et entra. Au même moment la lumière revint dévoilant une scène des plus étranges et surprenantes à Ziva. (Vous l'aviez reconnu n'est-ce pas ?) Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant son salon recouvert de peinture et dévasté comme si une tornade était passée au travers. Mais la surprise fut encore plus grande pour elle comme pour ses enfants en voyant leur père, Tony, assis par terre, un seau sur la tête, couvert de peinture lui aussi, et ligoté comme un saucisson.

- Les enfants je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

Demanda la belle israélienne en détachant son mari.

- Et ben en fait, on a cru qu'un méchant était venu nous attaquer quand la lumière s'est éteinte…

- C'était le loup de l'histoire ! Affirma Vincenzo, coupant la parole à sa sœur.

- Quel loup de l'histoire ? Demanda leur père encore tout chamboulé.

- Ben celui avec la chèvre et ses bébés !

- Mon chéri, c'est une histoire pas la réalité…

- …

_Quelques heures plus tard, l'ordre et la propreté régnait de partout dans le salon, grâce aux enfants qui avaient nettoyés leur ouvrage, et Tony avait pris une bonne douche pour enlever toute la peinture dont il était couvert. Peu après, Jenny, Gibbs, leur enfants Nathalie et Chloé, et McGee, Abby, et leurs jumeaux Anthony et Alicia arrivèrent pour la chasse aux œufs, puis au goûter, ils écoutèrent pliés de rire les déboires du jour de Tony, prit pour un criminel par ses enfants._

Fin


End file.
